Binks' Sake
Binks' Sake is a song that was commonly sung amongst the pirates of old. The song is meant to lift the spirits of those who sing it. Being a pirate of the old days, Brook knows this song quite well and sings it most chances he is given. He was the first person to sing the lyrics of the song. Luffy knows this song from hearing Shanks and his crew singing it. Robin had also heard of this song, having listened to it when she was a young girl. The song was also Yorki's favorite song as well as Laboon's. When the Rumbar Pirates met their end fifty years ago, they decided to use a Tone Dial they had purchased from a merchant to use their final moments to record Bink's Sake for Laboon. It is shown that this song can be played in a variety of ways on different instruments for example when it is played on a piano, with a fast tempo, it can be a jolly party song that everyone can sing, but when it is being played on a violin (Brook's main instrument) in a slow tempo it can be viewed as a ballad, a farewell song, or as a requiem. Lyrics The full lyrics as of chapter 488: |} Original Version Before Chapter 488, parts of this song appeared but due to the nature of how they appeared the song had many loose parts. English version Go and deliver1 Binks' Sake2 Entrust your heart to the waves and sea breeze Even the setting sun revels beyond the tides And in the sky, the song of laughing birds 1''Also translated as "Going to Deliver".'' 2''Also translated as "Binks' brew", "Binks' Hard liquor". The loose translation is due to "Sake" being the Japanese word for all alcoholic drinks in general, not just Japanese alcoholic drinks as foreigners has come to see the word as.'' Viz Media Version Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho, Gather up all of the crew! It's time to ship out Binks's Brew! Sea wing blows to where, who knows? The waves will be our guide! O'er across the ocean's tide, the sunset is gon' wild See the sky! Birds singing in circles passing by! Bid farewell to weaver's town! Say so long to port renowned! Sing a song, it won't be long before we're casting off! Cross the gold and silver waves, Changin' into water sprays! Sailing out on our journey to the ends of the sea! Gather up all of the crew! Time to ship out Binks's brew! Pirates we, we'll divide and conquer all the seas! With the waves to rest our heads, ship beneath us as our bed! Hoisted high up on the mast our jolly roger flies! Somewhere in the endless sky, a storm has started comin' by! Waves are dancing having fun, it's time to sound the drums! If we let blow winds of fear then the end of us is near! Even so, tomor-row the sun will rise again! Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho, Gather up all of the crew! Time to ship out Binks's Brew! Could be today, could be tomorrow. Twilight dreaming. No longer can we now see, shadow hands still waving free. Why worry, there's sure to be a moonlit night again. Gather up all of the crew! Time to ship out Binks's Brew! Sing a song, a lively song for all the oceans wide! After all is said and done, we all end up skeletons! Endless aimless, this story on the uproarious seas! Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho FUNimation English Version Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew. Sea wind blows, to where, who knows? The waves will be our guide. O'er across the ocean's tide. Rays of sunshine far and wide. Birds they sing, of cheerful things, in circles passing by. Bid farewell to weaver's town, say so long to port renowned. Sing a song, it won't be long, before we're casting off. Cross the gold and silver seas, a salty spray puts us at ease, Day and night, to our delight, the voyage never ends. Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew. Pirates, we eternally are challenging the sea. With the waves to rest our heads, ship beneath us as our beds, hoisted high upon the mast, our jolly roger flies. Somewhere in the endless sky, stormy winds are blowing by, waves are dancing, evening comes, it's time to sound the drums. But steady men, and never fear, tomorrow's skies are always clear. So pound your feet and clap your hands 'til sunny days return. Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew. Wave goodbye, but don't you cry, our memories remain. Our days are but a passing dream, everlasting though they seem. Beneath the moon we'll meet again, the wind's our lullaby. Gather up all of the crew, it’s time to ship out Binks’ brew. Sing a song, and play along for all the oceans wide. After all is said and done, you'll end up a skeleton, so spread your tale from dawn 'til dusk upon these foamy seas. Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho… Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho… Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho… Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho… Early One Piece Even when Brook first showed up, the song was complete. Oda thought of the lyrics first and wanted to add the melody later but he just couldn't do it, and didn't want the song to sound bad when it would eventually be featured in the anime. So he went to get the melody written first by Kohei Tanaka, a big name in the anime music field. He intended to make Thriller Bark "in a year or so" and be shown then. However, like many things in One Piece, it ended up being seen 4 or 5 years later. Oda also intended it to be a sailing song that could be included in text books but because it contains the word 'sake' it was impossible. Kouhei Tanaka, the composer who﻿ first designed and wrote this song, was asked about this in an interview, and he said that he tried to make it both lighthearted and sad at the same time. Trivia *In the Chapter 809 Color Spread, Brook is seen holding a record with the words "Binks of Liquor" written on it. "Binks of Liquor" is technically a valid translation of and this Color Spread is the only instance of the song's title being written in English in the manga. References Site Navigation ca:El Mam d'en Binks de:Binks’ Sake fr:Bink's Sake it:Il liquore di Binks pl:Gorzała dla Binksa Category:One Piece Songs